


Fondente all'arancia

by Naililian



Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naililian/pseuds/Naililian
Summary: Quanto può essere difficile fare un regalo ad un collega?
Series: Christmas Chocolate Box [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072037
Kudos: 2





	Fondente all'arancia

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la più sciocca cosa sciocca che io abbia mai scritto, ma a Natale siamo tutti un po' sciocchi.  
> Dedicata a Greta, che non è su questo sito ma è sempre nel mio cuore <3  
> Spero che le piaccia, anche se non ha voluto in alcun modo collaborare alla sua stesura e, quindi, si tiene quello che ho scritto! XD

_Fondente all'arancia_

Kimi guardò Daniel, poi guardò il cappello da Babbo Natale che l'australiano reggeva tra le mani, punta in giù, e, nuovamente, riportò lo sguardo su Daniel e sul suo sorriso imperturbabile e _gigantesco_.   
Era l'unico a trovare il sorriso di quell'uomo spaventoso?  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sperando che l'altro intuisse la sua perplessità, ma, quando l'ottimismo incrollabile del pilota Renault non vacillò, fu costretto ad esplicitare il proprio pensiero.  
-Non ho capito.- ammise in tono neutro.  
Daniel aprì la bocca – _e riusciva a sorridere e parlare contemporaneamente_! Sul serio, solo lui s'inquietava per questo? - Daniel, comunque, aprì la bocca e spiegò, nuovamente e con entusiasmo: E' facile, Kimi! Ognuno di noi pesca un nome dal cappello e deve fare un regalo alla persona di cui ha pescato il nome! Ce li scambieremo la sera del gala.  
-...perchè?  
-Perchè è Natale!- replicò Daniel, esclamando tutta l'ovvietà della cosa insieme con tutta la sua felicità nell'organizzarla.  
-Ma non potremmo semplicemente fare un regalo a chi ci pare, se proprio ne sentiamo l'esigenza?- ribatté cocciutamente il finlandese, il quale, per la verità, non sentiva affatto "l'esigenza" di fare regali a nessuno.  
...ok, forse sua moglie si sarebbe preoccupata di prendere un pensierino per Tonio. Ma Tonio non contava, no?   
E magari Kimi avrebbe fatto lo sforzo di offrire da bere a Seb. Ma nemmeno Seb contava!   
-Non è _carino_!- protestò Daniel, arricciando il naso. Kimi pensò che la parola "carino" avrebbe legittimato lui ad arricciare il naso e non l'idiota figlio di un canguro che lo stava tormentando da un quarto d'ora!- Non pensi che sia molto più bello se ognuno di noi s'impegna a fare un regalo per qualcuno che, magari, conosce solo superficialmente? Un modo per stringere i rapporti!- obiettò con ragionevolezza Dan.  
-...no.  
L'altro roteò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò, ma continuò comunque a minacciarlo con il cappello da Babbo Natale: Kimi.- richiamò, con molta più asprezza.- Pesca un dannato nome e fai parte di questa dannata cosa, o giuro che ti inseguirò per il resto della giornata cantando canzoni di Natale.- ordinò, cambiando bruscamente strategia.  
La minaccia fu sufficiente. Kimi non si rese quasi conto che la sua mano si fosse mossa – palesemente, in modo indipendente dalla sua volontà! - ma prima di capire cosa fosse accaduto, si trovò un fogliettino piegato tra le dita e un Daniel che, tutto soddisfatto, faceva sparire il cappello dietro le proprie spalle, quasi per assicurarsi che non cambiasse idea, e tornava a sfoggiare l'inquietantissimo sorriso a mille denti che lo contraddistingueva.  
-Grazie!- trillò l'australiano, prima di girare le spalle e allontanarsi.  
Kimi, ancora incredulo, si voltò a fissare ad occhi granati il gruppetto di piloti seduto dietro di lui: Sebastian, Lewis e Valtteri, che gli ricambiarono lo sguardo con identiche espressioni rassegnate. Il finlandese dell'Alfa sporse verso di loro il fogliettino che ancora reggeva, senza avere il coraggio di aprirlo, e chiese soltanto: Qualcuno mi spiega perchè facciamo sempre fare queste cose a lui?- indicando idealmente Daniel.  
Seb scoppiò a ridere, mentre Lewis si stringeva nelle spalle: In realtà, è l'unico che si presta.- ammise quietamente.  
Nessuno di loro vide Daniel uscire dall'area comune del paddock e raggiungere un secondo gruppetto, sgignazzante, in attesa lì fuori e composto da Max, Lando, George e Charles. Daniel si precipitò tra i ragazzini e, con aria trionfante, rovesciò l'intero contenuto del cappello da Babbo Natale in un cestino dell'immondizia lì vicino.  
-E' fatta!-- annunciò con enfasi.  
-Impazzirà!- esclamò Lando, scoppiando a ridere tanto forte da doversi tappare da solo la bocca per non farli scoprire.  
Max e gli altri lo rintuzzarono rapidamente, ma anche loro non riuscivano a contenere l'ilarità.   
-Secondo me, ci ucciderà appena capirà cos'è successo.- osservò George, ma non suonò troppo preoccupato.  
-Probabile.- convenne tranquillamente Charles.- Ma prima ucciderà Daniel, quindi noi avremo il tempo di scappare.- fece osservare agli altri.  
-Sei un genio del male, Leclerc!- affermò Max. E fu premiato da un amichevole pugno allo stomaco da parte dell'australiano.  
-Andiamo!- esordì quest'ultimo, subito dopo.- Mentre voi monitorate gli effetti, io devo occuparmi di organizzare davvero lo scambio di regali di quest'anno.

Kimi si dimenticò del bigliettino fino al momento di rientrare in albergo. A quel punto, si mise una mano in tasca e si accorse che era ancora lì.  
Tirò fuori il pezzetto di carta e lo aprì, leggendo rapidamente il nome che c'era scritto sopra.   
Ovviamente, non gli diceva niente, ma Kimi non ne era stupito. Il fatto che fosse così riluttante all'idea di Daniel dipendeva anche da questo: la maggior parte dei mocciosi, che, quell'anno, impestavano la griglia, gli era quasi del tutto sconosciuta. E non aveva alcuna intenzione, alla sua "veneranda" età, di mettersi a chiacchierare con ragazzini ormonalmente instabili che passavano le loro giornate a scattarsi foto davanti ai box. Nè avrebbero dovuto chiedergli di farlo, santo cielo! Lui era un pilota, non un babysitter...  
-Tonio.- borbottò, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, passato a studiare con attenzione il foglietto.  
Il ragazzo, che stava passando in quel momento per dirigersi alla propria driver room, lo guardò, aspettando che continuasse.  
Kimi abbassò il foglio, reintascandolo, e si chiese cosa fosse più logico fare. Il suo orgoglio gli impediva di ammettere, semplicemente, di non avere la più pallida idea di chi fosse uno dei suoi colleghi, per cui aggirò la domanda diretta provando con qualcosa di più complesso.  
-Tu ricordi _esattamente_ tutti i nomi dei piloti di quest'anno?  
Antonio sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso dalla domanda, poi annuì lentamente, probabilmente chiedendosi se Kimi stesse dicendo sul serio: Certamente...- mormorò- Perchè?  
Kimi grugnì. " _Certamente_!", motteggiò nella propria testa.  
-Elencali.- lo sfidò.  
Antonio non era il tipo che replicasse quando il suo former teammate gli chiedeva qualcosa e Kimi lo sapeva, per cui si aspettò che ubbidisse come sempre.   
-Beh, ci siamo io e te; poi Charles e Sebastian, Lewis e Valtteri, Lando e Carlos...  
-Lando?  
-Norris. McLaren- precisò Antonio. E proseguì- Pierre e Daniil. Ah sì, Daniel ed Esteban!  
-Esteban?!- sbottò Kimi, come se stesse parlando di alieni.  
-...Ocon.- specificò pazientemente Antonio.- Sai, il compagno di Daniel, quello che ogni tanto cerca di ucciderlo in pista...?  
-Ah. Vai avanti.- ordinò ancora Kimi, agitando una mano.  
Antonio sbuffò, poi si concentrò e riprese: Allora, ci sono ancora Checo e Lance.  
-Lance è il figlio di papà, vero?- lo interruppe nuovamente Kimi.  
Il suo compagno di squadra ridacchiò, ma non lo smentì: Cerca solo di non dirglielo in faccia, potrebbe offendersi.- lo pregò.- Romain e Kevin, George e Nicholas...manca ancora qualcuno...Oh sì! Che scemo!- esclamò battendosi una mano sulla fronte- Max ed Alex, ovviamente.- concluse.  
Kimi lo guardava con sospetto. Antonio sbattè le palpebre, domandandosi cosa avesse detto di sbagliato, ma l'altro continuava a fissarlo senza parlare e questo stava diventando imbarazzante.  
-Tutto ok...?- provò ad indagare l'italiano.  
-Mh?- mugungò Kimi, sovrappensiero. Poi si riscosse e annuì frettolosamente.- Sì sì! Sei sicuro di averli detti tutti?  
-Kimi, sì, ma mi spieghi perchè...?  
Ma prima che potesse formulare la domanda, il suo compagno aveva già borbottato un "non importa" e si era diretto verso l'uscita dei box.  
Fallito il suo primo e più semplice piano, Kimi aveva bisogno di trovare una soluzione alternativa. Lungi da lui ammettere la sconfitta e rivolgersi a Ricciardo! Se quel dannato australiano pensava di metterlo in difficoltà, non aveva ancora capito con chi avesse a che fare.

Quella sera in hotel, Kimi tornò in camera subito dopo cena, declinando l'invito di alcuni dei ragazzi del team a trovarsi al bar dell'albergo per una bevuta tra di loro. Ovviamente, un simile rifiuto da parte sua non passò inosservato e, mentre si allontanava pensieroso in direzione degli ascensori per le camere, Kimi fu seguito dallo sguardo preoccupato di buona parte del proprio straff tecnico.  
-Deve stare male.- considerò in tono grave uno dei meccanici più anziani.  
Gli altri annuirono tetramente, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di avvisare il team principal. Poi Antonio li raggiunse nella hall fuori del ristorante dell'hotel e li guardò perplesso.   
-Che succede?- chiese, curioso.  
-E' per Kimi.- rispose uno degli uomini, con aria seria, additando la direzione in cui il pilota era appena sparito.- Ha qualcosa che non va: ha rifiutato una birra!  
Antonio ridacchiò, poi si avvicinò loro con aria da cospiratore e, guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi che nessuno li stesse spiando, fece cenno di stringerglisi attorno. Quando bisbigliò qualcosa loro in tono così basso che nessun altro avrebbe potuto captare la benché minima parola, li vide sgranare gli occhi, fissarsi tra di loro e poi, dopo appena un momento di esitazione, scoppiare a ridere a crepapelle.  
Nel frattempo, l'ignaro finlandese aveva raggiunto la propria stanza e si era barricato all'interno, scalciando le scarpe lontano da sè e lasciandosi andare, spalle al muro, sul letto, con un tablet sulle gambe.   
Era semplice, no! Avrebbe solo dovuto googlare il nome e via! La cosa gli avrebbe richiesto sì e no dieci minuti scarsi, il problema maggiore sarebbe stato impegnare il giorno seguente nel cercare di trovare un regalo adeguato al destinatario dello stesso. Kimi poteva sembrare una persona fredda, ma in realtà ci teneva molto a "prendersi cura" dei propri amici...e anche se non tutti i colleghi potevano essere definiti tali, comunque non aveva voglia di passare per uno stronzo e, quindi, si sarebbe impegnato a fare un regalo che avesse un senso in relazione alla persona a cui sarebbe stato consegnato!  
Con questa promessa ben in mente e un sorriso soddisfatto, aprì il motore di ricercare e inserì il nome che gli serviva.

Frédéric lo aveva mandato a chiamare Kimi dopo che lo avevano aspettato, inutilmente, per quasi mezz'ora oltre l'orario concordato per la riunione di team. Antonio aveva borbottato, ma alla fine si era alzato e si era trascinato al piano di sopra, aspettandosi di essere sbranato non appena avesse bussato alla porta. In realtà, si trattava di una riunione talmente inutile e rinviabile, che il ragazzo non riusciva a capire l'insistenza del proprio team principal che fossero _tutti_ presenti. Ma, comunque, non stava a lui decidere.  
Antonio si fermò nel mezzo del corridoio, prendendo nota del numero della camera, poi tirò un respiro profondo e allungò una mano per bussare al battente con tutta la delicatezza possibile. Attese due minuti senza ricevere alcuna risposta e bussò ancora, stavolta cercando di metterci più convinzione.  
...niente.  
Sbuffò, tirò indietro il pugno, spostò in avanti il peso e batté con forza contro il legno smaltato della porta: Kiiimiii!- chiamò a gran voce.  
Un tonfo, un po' di suoni soffocati che somigliavano a bestemmie in qualche oscura lingua nordica e passi pesanti che si dirigevano verso l'ingresso della camera. Antonio si fece prontamente indientro ed ebbe appena il tempo di mettere su la propria espressione più angelica, prima che il finlandese incazzato dall'altro lato della porta la spalancasse e gli dardeggiasse addosso uno sguardo ostile.   
-Ciao, Kimi! Buongiorno!- trillò il ragazzo, allargando il sorriso e la mano in un gesto di pace che, sperava, gli avrebbe evitato una morte violenta.  
Kimi ci mise qualche istante di troppo per mettere a fuoco chi fosse. In quel lasso di tempo, il più giovane lo osservò criticamente, accorgendosi che aveva un'aria più stanca di quella che sfoggiava la sera prima a cena e due borse sotto gli occhi che facevano presumere avesse dormito poco e male.   
-Stai bene?- s'informò ansiosamente.  
Kimi grugnì un assenso nervoso, poi assottigliò lo sguardo – sembrando riconoscerlo sul serio solo in quel momento – e infine sbottò in una domanda astiosa: Che accidenti vuoi, Tonio?!  
-...riunione. Di sotto. Mezz'ora fa.- elencò il ragazzo, indicando il pavimento e, con questo, la stanza al piano inferiore in cui il team li aspettava.- Non ti ricordi?  
No, non si ricordava.  
Si passò una mano sulla faccia, cercando di scacciare gli ultimi residui di sonno e di focalizzarsi sul presente. Lasciò andare la maniglia della porta e si fece indietro, facendo spazio al compagno di team perchè lo seguisse dentro la camera. Antonio lo fece senza aspettare di essere invitato e chiuse il battente dietro di sè. Un'occhiata d'insieme gli fece notare che Kimi aveva ancora addosso i vestiti del giorno prima, il letto sembrava essere stato appena toccato e un tablet era abbandonato a faccia in giù sul materasso, in una posizione pericolosamente prossima al bordo.   
Mentre Kimi spariva in bagno, il ragazzo si avvicinò al letto e tirò su l'oggetto prima che finisse rovinosamente a terra, nel farlo sbloccò involontariamente lo schermo e vide che l'ultima pagina aperta riguardava una ricerca su un nome. Aggrottò la fronte, ma prima che potesse aprire uno dei risultati elencati nella pagina, sentì che l'acqua in bagno veniva chiusa e si affrettò a rimettere giù il tablet, assicurandosi che fosse appena più all'interno della posizione originaria. Kimi uscì dal bagno con il viso ancora umido e gli occhi più rossi di prima.  
-Che riunione è?- chiese a quel punto, leggermente perplesso. Perchè facevano una riunione a stagione chiusa?  
Antonio fece spallucce: Secondo me una di quelle cose dove Fred si lamenta del motore di quest'anno e dice che si batterà per non rinnovare il contratto con Ferrari.- ipotizzò, senza dare troppo peso alla cosa.  
Erano tutti consapevoli, e il loro team principal per primo, che questa possibilità era molto lontana dal verificarsi, considerato l'aiuto che Ferrari aveva fornito e continuava a fornire loro da anni. Però lamentarsi un po' non aveva mai fatto male a nessuno.  
Se non per il fatto che Kimi aveva un problema da risolvere e poco tempo per farlo, prima della festa di quella sera.  
-...e non può rimandare di qualche settimana?!- borbottò il pilota più anziano. Antonio si strinse nelle spalle per la seconda volta, ma non replicò. Kimi sospirò.- Ok.- si arrese. Prima si fossero sbrigati, prima avrebbe potuto ricominciare ad occuparsi dei suoi... "studi" per la serata.- Mi faccio una doccia, mi vesto e arrivo.- annunciò.  
Antonio prese quelle informazioni come un'indicazione che era congedato e uscì dalla stanza, per andare a riferirle al proprio capo.  
Kimi ci mise un quarto d'ora appena per darsi una sistemata e scendere nella saletta riunioni che la squadra aveva prenotato. Quando entrò aveva un aspetto decisamente migliore di quello che aveva sfoggiato quel mattino, considerò Antonio, ma non era esattamente di buon umore. La circostanza di trovare, effettivamente, Frédéric impegnato in una lunga invettiva nei confronti del proprio partner commerciale non aiutò il finlandese a ritrovare l'allegria. Sedette in una delle poltrone più lontane dal proprio team principal e tirò giù gli occhiali da sole, in modo che coprissero almeno parzialmente la sua espressione infastidita. Antonio non seppe se doveva ringraziare la disapprovazione di Kimi verso il loro capo o la mancanza di repliche di un team alquanto annoiato, ma, almeno, quell'inutile strazio si concluse in tempi ragionevoli e loro furono lasciati liberi di concludere la mattinata come preferivano.   
Per quel che lo riguardava, una piscina e tanto relax lo attendevano! Uscendo chiese a Kimi se avesse voglia di unirsi a lui e ad alcuni degli altri piloti.   
Il più grande scosse la testa: Ho da fare.- rintuzzò brevemente, lasciando la stanza senza degnare nessuno di un saluto.  
E aveva da fare davvero!  
Considerato che anche il suo _secondo_ piano era fallito, a questo punto diventava imperativo trovare una soluzione d'emergenza.  
Stava ancora riflettendo su quale potesse essere la mossa successiva, quando incrociò Charles e Daniel nel corridoio. Entrambi lo apostrofarono allegramente; Kimi si voltò, li riconobbe e rispose con un saluto incerto a mano aperta. Nuovamente, l'idea di limitarsi a chiedere a Ricciardo gli attraversò la mente, ma non sapeva per quale motivo gli sembrava la decisione sbagliata. Ignorò, quindi, la coppia e fece per tirare dritto in direzione della propria camera.  
Daniel non lo lasciò andare.  
-Ohi, Kimi!- lo chiamò nuovamente, dirigendosi verso di lui e costringendolo a fermarsi. Charles, alle spalle dell'australiano, rimase dove si trovava e Kimi si domandò la ragione per cui sghignazzasse a quel modo.- Pronto per stasera?!- chiese allegramente il pilota Renault.  
Kimi non sapeva a cosa si riferisse e, quindi, lo fissò interrogativo.  
-Ma sì, dai! Ci divertiremo!- esclamò, vivace come sempre, Daniel.- Alcol gratis, belle donne...!  
-Sono sposato.- gli fece osservare il finlandese, piattamente. Non che la cosa, in realtà, gli impedisse di dare una sbirciatina ogni tanto.  
-...regali affettuosi da parte dei tuoi colleghi!- rincarò Dan senza ascoltarlo. Kimi sbuffò un verso di disapprovazione, che suonò più come un lamento. Ma Daniel finse di non accorgersene.- Noi andiamo in piscina.- annunciò, invece.- Tonio ci raggiunge lì. Tu sei dei nostri?  
-...ho da fare.- mormorò nuovamente il più anziano, scontroso. Se qualcun altro gli nominava la piscina, ce l'avrebbe affogato dentro!- Magari vi raggiungo più tardi.  
-Pranziamo tutti assieme?- intervenne Charles, propositivo.  
Kimi annuì e passò oltre.  
Daniel e Charles si scambiarono un'occhiata silenziosa, poi scoppiarono a ridere, soffocando il suono nel palmo della mano per non farsi beccare dal finlandese in allontanamento.  
-Mai visto Kimi così concentrato!- osservò Daniel in tono divertito.  
Charles assentì freneticamente: Mi sa che avremo bisogno di un posto dove nasconderci stasera.- considerò, ridacchiando ancora.  
Daniel gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo spinse giocosamente lungo il corridoio: Nah! Vedrai che si farà una risata anche lui!- affermò con ottimismo contagioso.

Diverse ore dopo, il problema di Kimi non era affatto risolto.  
Aveva passato buona parte di quelle ore camminando a zonzo tra gli spazi dell'hotel, ogni tanto una puntatina giù alla pista e, infine, una passeggiata verso la zona della piscina, dove un buon gruppo dei suoi colleghi stava ancora dando il peggio di sè, portandosi avanti sulla festa di quella sera. Aveva saltato il pranzo che Charles gli aveva proposto, ma solo perchè non se n'era ricordato che quando il suo stomaco aveva brontolato, informandolo che _l'ora_ del pranzo era già abbondantemente passata. A quel punto, tornato nella sua stanza per una breve sosta, aveva approfittato del servizio in camera. Mentre ruminava svogliatamente su un toast insipido, seduto alla scrivania, arrivò alla conclusione di poter dichiarare anche il piano C fallito miseramente. Nonostante la sua accorta opera di spionaggio di quel mattino, non era stato in grado di scoprire nemmeno a quale dei team appartenesse il pilota che gli era stato assegnato dalla sorte.  
Sbuffò.  
Mancava un pomeriggio scarso alla festa. A questo punto, l'unica soluzione rimasta era quella di scegliere qualcosa di abbastanza generico da poter essere adattato a chiunque, impacchettarlo bene e metterlo sotto l'albero.   
...una soluzione che, per la verità, lasciava Kimi profondamente insoddisfatto. Lui ci sarebbe rimasto molto male a ricevere un noioso regalo qualsiasi e, a quel punto, avrebbe preferito non riceverne affatto. Era per questo che trovava l'idea di Ricciardo stupida! Nessuno avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a fare un regalo che non sentiva davvero e, soprattutto, nessuno avrebbe dovuto essere costretto a ricevere l'ennesimo paio di pantofole o una cravatta orribile per Natale.   
Ma siccome, come detto ripetutamente, _lui non era il tipo da ammettere una sconfitta_ , mise su la migliore delle proprie facce toste e chiamò il portiere dell'hotel, perché gli facesse trovare un auto che lo accompagnasse in città quando fosse sceso giù nella hall mezz'ora più tardi.

Nel salone destinato alla festa di chiusura della stagione era stato addobbato un fantastico albero di Natale, coperto di decorazioni di cristallo Swarosky e ghirlande di filo dorato piene di lucine colorate. Era qualcosa di trionfale: un pino vero, alto quasi tre metri, che riluceva anche nello sfavillare lussuoso della sala. Lewis aveva commentato, entrando, che era una crudeltà condannare a morte un albero così bello portandolo in mezzo al deserto e, poi, aveva continuato a lamentarsi che non osava neppure immaginare quanto fosse costato, in termini di risorse, trasportare il pino dalla zona montuosa originaria. Sebastian aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e interrotto quelle recriminazioni mettendo in mano al collega della Mercedes il primo di una lunga serie di bicchieri colmi di champagne.   
Sotto il pino ognuno dei presenti aveva posato un regalo incartato, su cui era stato attaccato un apposito bigliettino con auguri e nome del destinatario. La regola stabilita da Ricciardo era stata che i regali sarebbero stati scambiati tra "gruppi omogenei", come li aveva definiti. Per cui, i piloti avevano pescato esclusivamente nomi di altri piloti, i team principal dei team principal, gli ingegneri di gara di altri ingegneri di gara e così via. Era logico, sosteneva l'australiano della Renault, aspettarsi che così sarebbe stato più facile per tutti fare dei regali adeguati.  
A quella considerazione, Kimi era arrossito e, imbronciato, aveva abbandonato il proprio regalo sotto il pino, cercando inutilmente di nasconderlo dietro agli altri: la cosa peggiore era che la commessa del negozio avesse pensato di utilizzare una carta plastificata e cangiante che, sotto le luci intermittenti dell'albero, finiva per richiamare l'attenzione nemmeno fosse stata dotata per sè di una qualche fonte luminosa. Il finlandese grugnì la propria disapprovazione e rubò dalle mani di Sebastian il quarto bicchiere di champagne destinato a Lewis, lasciando a quest'ultimo la possibilità di continuare a protestare la propria contrarietà all'utilizzo di caviale autentico per le tartine del buffet.  
A mezzanotte, i camerieri sostituirono le bottiglie vuote con altre ancora in attesa di essere stappate e gli stuzzichini salati con una selezione di dolci al cucchiaio ed una torta che riproduceva in miniatura il circuito di Yas Marina, corredato anche delle forme svettanti dell'hotel e del porticciolo turistico, agghindato di piccole barchette di pasta di zucchero colorata di blu elettrico. Qualcuno passò a ritirare i bicchieri ormai vuoti, mentre flute puliti venivano sistemati su un tavolo rotondo a formare due coreografiche piramidi trasparenti.   
Lewis era quasi completamente ubriaco, ma Kimi notò che Sebastian non era messo molto meglio, anche perchè ad un certo punto della serata – ossia quando l'inglese aveva smesso di lanciarsi in invettive propagandistiche – aveva stabilito di poter suddividere equamente tra sè e l'amico i bicchieri su cui riusciva a mettere le mani. I due, adesso, ridevano abbracciati su un divano e il finlandese era quasi certo di aver visto Valtteri approfittarne per filmare del materiale che gli sarebbe stato molto utile in un momento successivo e per un opportuno ricatto.   
I camerieri stapparono le bottiglie in un coro di applausi e grida entusiaste e un fiume di champagne si riversò dalla cima delle piramidi a riempire, in cascate dorate, i flute. Alcuni dei team principal ancora in condizioni di farlo ed un paio di giornalisti si alternarono, prendendo la parola per un giro di ringraziamenti e saluti mentre i nuovi calici venivano distribuiti per un brindisi finale, orchestrato dal Direttore dell'hotel. Dopo che tutti si furono assicurati di aver svuotato quell'ennesimo giro, Daniel richiamò l'attenzione, salendo in piedi su un tavolo nonostante le proteste scandalizzate del maitre di sala e battendo allegramente le mani finchè tutti si furono voltati verso di lui.   
-Bene! So che questo è il momento che aspettavamo tutti con ansia!- affermò vivacemente.   
Qualcuno commentò in modo piuttosto sconcio che "il momento che tutti aspettavano con ansia era quello in cui Ricciardo si fosse deciso a spogliarsi davanti a loro". Seguirono risate alticce e un verso di apprezzamento del pilota Renault, che, come sempre, non si fece beccare impreparato.   
-Sono troppo timido per questo.- commentò divertito.- Magari possiamo accordarci per uno show privato. Con il giusto incentivo...!- suggerì. Altre risatine alticce e l'attenzione fu di nuovo tutta per l'australiano. Daniel ne approfittò per indicare, con un ampio gesto teatrale, il grande albero, ormai colmo di regali e regalini come se si fosse trattato del set di un film natalizio per famiglie – Chiamo a fare da "elfi" Seb e Lew!- ordinò Dan, in tono giocosamente imperativo.- Distribuite i doni, ragazzi!  
E detto questo, saltò giù dal tavolo con un movimento incredibilmente agile, per uno che, da solo, aveva ampiamente onorato la fornitura di alcol della serata. Kimi omaggiò quell'atletismo con un brindisi silenzioso e solitario e finì il proprio champagne.   
La distribuzione dei pacchetti fu più rapida e indolore di quanto ci si potesse aspettare. Mentre Lewis leggeva i nomi dei destinatari sui bigliettini, Sebastian afferrava i regali e li lanciava malamente a quegli stessi destinatari, incurante che questi fossero davvero pronti a riceverli o che dentro le confezioni potesse esserci qualcosa di fragile. In ogni caso, erano tutti troppo ubriachi, a quel punto della serata, per reagire con qualcosa di più che risate senza senso e strilla di disapprovazione affatto convinte.   
Ad un certo punto, la buona parte dei presenti era stata servita e restavano pochi pacchettini sotto il pino. Lewis ne sollevò uno incartato in una buffa carta cangiante molto poco a tema con il Natale e lesse il nome tra sè e sè. Quindi aggrottò la fronte. Si stropicciò un occhio, poi l'altro, poi cercò di mettere meglio a fuoco il nome e lo rilesse, sillabandolo silenziosamente per essere certo.   
-...erhm...- Nel silenzio che si era creato, teso e attento in attesa del nome successivo, Lewis prese fiato e alzò la voce, incerto.- Ragazzi...chi accidenti è _Andrea_ _Stampachiacchiere_?!  
Il silenzio si prolungò. Sul fondo della sala una pallina di plastica dorata rimbalzò a terra, cadendo da uno dei lampadari, e qualcuno si schiarì la voce. Kimi sentì le orecchie fischiare e si maledì per non aver recuperato un altro flute di champagne in cui nascondere la propria espressione imbarazzata.  
-...ragazzi?- riprovò Lewis.  
Il primo, vero suono a rompere il silenzio che si era ristabilito fu una risatina soffocata.   
Le teste di tutti si voltarono in quella direzione e Lando strinse la mano contro la bocca per impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente come avrebbe voluto. Accanto a lui, Daniel sfoggiava uno dei propri sguardi più stoici e neutri, ma un angolo della bocca tendeva ad una pericolosa piega verso l'altro, mentre Max cercava inutilmente di nascondersi dietro la sua schiena e Charles continuava a lanciare occhiate preoccupate a Lando, in attesa che il ragazzo perdesse completamente ogni capacità di trattenersi. George, di fianco al monegasco, era l'unico impassibile, ricambiando lo sguardo della sala intera con un'espressione altezzosamente curiosa e interrogativa.  
-Beh?- si decise a domandare, alla fine.  
Lando scoppiò in una risata isterica a cui, rapidamente, si unì anche Max, che rotolò da dietro la schiena di Daniel e gli si aggrappò disperatamente ad una spalla. Questo, chiaramente, segnò anche la fine di qualsiasi presunzione da parte dell'australiano, che pur mantenendo una maggiore dignità, si concesse di sbuffare a sua volta una risatina sarcastica, mentre il sorriso si allargava inevitabilmente sul suo viso.  
Lewis abbassò il pacchetto, sconsolato: Siete dei cretini.- affermò, prima di gettarlo a terra, senza badarci oltre, e passare a quello successivo.  
Kimi non gli diede modo di pronunciare il nome del nuovo destinatario, però. Marciò in direzione del gruppetto capeggiato da Daniel – che si ritirò compatto di un paio di passi – e puntò un dito accusatorio in direzione dell'australiano.  
-Era uno scherzo?!- ruggì furioso.  
-Uno scherzetto innocente?- provò a mediare Dan, in tono accomodante.  
-RICCIARDO!  
Allungò una mano ad afferrare il bavero della camicia dell'altro, ma invece di intercettare la stoffa ( _o ancora meglio! il collo del bastardo!_ ), si ritrovò a stringere un pacco regalo incartato in soffice carta rossa e con un grande fiocco color argento sopra. Kimi strinse la presa istintivamente e Charles, che gli porgeva il pacco, sfoderò un sorriso dolcissimo e un paio di occhioni da cucciolo che riuscirono a sedare buona parte della rabbia del finlandese.  
Almeno per adesso...finché c'erano così tanti testimoni in giro!  
-Da parte di tutti noi!- esclamò il monegasco vivacemente, lasciando il pacchetto nelle mani del più grande.  
Kimi sbuffò. Un verso che fece chiaramente intendere che la questione non era chiusa e che indusse il gruppetto – e Charles – ad un altro paio di passi indietro. Poi, concentrò la propria attenzione sul regalo, abbassando lo sguardo e fissando il pacchetto. Si accorse subito che era stato fatto a mano da qualcuno che non ne capiva niente: la carta era stata stropicciata troppo, i bordi chiusi male e il fiocco era tutto storto. Sorrise, sforzadosi di far sparire quello stesso sorriso prima che gli altri se ne accorgessero. Non voleva dargliela vinta troppo presto.   
Scartò bruscamente il pacco e tirò fuori un libretto con la copertina rigida, piuttosto spessa, su cui era impresso il numero "7" in lettere dorate e sotto "stagione 2020". Quando aprì la prima pagina, Kimi rimase piuttosto interdetto. Gli servì sfogliare quattro o cinque pagine ancora, passando in rassegna le foto e le piccole didascalie sotto i nomi, per rendersi conto di cosa fosse; in fondo, un gruppo di fogli bianchi raccoglieva una serie di dediche scritte a mano da più persone, con colori, penne, pennarelli tutti diversi tra loro.   
Un annuario.   
La replica perfetta di un piccolo annuario scolastico, ma, invece, si trattava dell'annuario della Formula 1, stagione di quell'anno. E i ragazzi avevano raccolto le dediche e i pensieri di ciascuno degli altri piloti, _tutti loro comprese riserve, terzi piloti e sostituti_ , destinate solo a lui.  
Stavolta, Kimi lasciò perdere ogni tentativo di nascondere il sorriso enorme che gli illuminò il viso. Alzò lo sguardo a ricambiare altri sorrisi, identici, sulle facce dei più giovani e sbuffò ancora, affettuosamente questa volta.  
-Ti piace?- chiese Lando per tutti, ansioso e iperattivo come sempre.  
Kimi chiuse l'annuario con un gesto secco, che provocò un piccolo soffio d'aria e un rumore sordo. Il gruppetto sobbalzò, forse pensando che fosse ancora arrabbiato. Il sorriso di Kimi si trasformò in un ghigno sghembo.  
-Quando voi ragazzini imparerete a portare rispetto...- borbottò, fingendosi stizzito.  
-Pensa che Lewis voleva chiederti di vestirti da Babbo Natale.- lo interruppe Daniel.  
Kimi spalancò lo sguardo.   
Dall'altro lato della sala Lewis protestò che "Ricciardo era uno stronzo e aveva giurato che quella cosa sarebbe rimasta tra loro!", ma prima che potesse sapere cosa l'australiano avrebbe replicato, il pilota Mercedes si trovò a dover fronteggiare un offesissimo Kimi Raikkonen che, invertita la direzione, stavolta marciava verso di lui.  
-Non volevo dire che sei vecchio!- provò a difendersi l'inglese, inutilmente.


End file.
